Secrets Unveiled
by hacker1234
Summary: During NM. Professor Riddle finds a mysterious brown-eyed girl. She finds out that she is a witch and has to attend Hogwarts with the war going on. Sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here?" demanded Tom. It was a cool rainy day. He and Dumbledore had just returned from an international board meeting held at Salem Witches' Institute. However, the old coot wanted to do some sightseeing around America. So here they were, in the pathetic muggle town, Forks.

"Now, now, Tom. There's been rumors that Grindelwald has been active in this area," Dumbledore said.

Grindelwald. Tom knew for a fact, that Grindelwald had been in this area, but he wasn't going to divulge that information to Dumbledore.

"Just hurry up," Tom said grumpily. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can go back to marking those dunderheads' essays."

The two of them continued to the woods. Their silent trek was interrupted when they heard a high pitched scream. Both their heads snapped to the sound. They ran to the source of the scream. A tall man was stalking towards a thin brunette.

"Please! Don't kill me!" cried the young girl. As she backed away from the man, she tripped over a thick root of a tree. The girl tried to scramble to her feet. "Please!" she begged again.

The unknown man smirked and was about to pounce upon the girl. Tom had his wand ready and was about to rush to rescue the girl when-

"WHOOOSH!" A huge blast of pure magic was unleashed from the girl. It blew all the surrounding trees backwards. Tom was pushed backwards by the force and saw that Dumbledore was also lying on his back. It was Dumbledore who got up first and Tom followed. With their wands in their hands, they slowly approached the girl. They saw that the girl was unconscious.

"Hmmmmm… How peculiar…." Dumbledore said as he checked over a black, burnt body. It was the body of the girl's attacker. Tom had stayed where the girl laid and was frantically casting diagnostic scans over her body.

"What?" snapped Tom.

"It appears that this man is a Class C vampire…. The type that "sparkles" in the sunlight. The question now is, what was it doing here and why was it attacking the girl?"

"The girl has no wand on her. But it is evident that she is a witch. She also doesn't attend Salem. She doesn't have the Salem Student Identification card on her. "

"I wonder why….. Do you think perhaps Gellert had something to do with this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Tom thought about it. He knows that Grindelwald has nothing to do with this particular attack, but he does know that Grindelwald had been trying to recruit Class C vampires. Should he answer yes to give him a false lead? But this could backfire on him, if this leads Dumbledore closer to the truth. "No," Tom finally replies. "The Dark Lord would not waste his time on school girls".

Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly, accepting what he said. _Pathetic_, Tom thought. _So gullible, just mindlessly trusting whatever I say. _Tom inwardly smirked. Yes, applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts poition was a great cover and a great way to spy on the light.

"I suppose we have no choice but to bring her to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "She'll be able to recover there."

Tom hummed in agreement and picked the girl up over his shoulders. He placed one finger daintily on a sock that Dumbledore held out.

"Lemon drops," Dumbledore said. And Tom felt the familiar pull of the portkey.

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction! Flames are welcomed. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tom was staring at the mysterious girl at the hospital wing when all of a sudden he heard a groan. She was a thin girl with dark circles under her eyes. Her long brunette hair was spread on the pillow around her head like a halo. She had dark long lashes that framed her eyes. Tom internally wondered what colour her eyes were, since he didn't have a chance to see them in the forest. The girl had a widow's peak, with lips that were slightly out of proportion.

Then, he sensed movement. The girl's eyes fluttered open. The girl woke up and chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

"Where am I?" the girl asked with fear evident in her tone.

"You are at the hospital wing in Hogwarts, girl." Tom said trying his best to sound soft. He didn't think it was working though.

The girl looked around the hospital wing and saw strange things around like a strange vial with a blue liquid in it, a box of chocolate, and many more people, all of them with a British accent.

"What's Hogwart? And who are you?" The girl asked.

"First things first. What is your name, witch?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. But my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. And did you say witch?"The girl called Bella said.l

"Yes, you are a witch. While you were being chased by those werewolves, you unleashed a very powerful accidental magic that stunned them. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And as for your last question, I am Professor Riddle."

Suddenly a very old man came in.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"Ahh. Meet the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

"Good morning professor, how are you doing? And how are you doing Bella?"Dumbledore asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Bella replied.

"Well, are you ready to go get sorted?"Dumbledore asked.

"Hold on headmaster, Bella first needs a wand.

"Right."Dumbledore said.

"The headmaster must be having amnesia or something!"Tom said.

"Well, let's go."


End file.
